A Mother's Advice (HTTYD 2nd Yr Anniversary Mini FanFic)
by ElianaRobinson.RW
Summary: Acting like a deleted screen from HTTYD 2, discover what a Mother's advise might be to the holder of Hiccup's heart….


**A Mother's Advice**

 _"_ _A 2nd Year Anniversary Fanfic Mini Tale"_

"So, is there anyone …special in your life?" Valka asked with a smile. As they sat atop a snow-capped sea stack. The cool blue sky above and the icy waves that seemed to shimmer, gently lapped far below.

Hiccup couldn't help but avoid his mothers eyes, his hand snaked up the side of his head to rub nervously at the back of his neck.

"Arr,…yeah, kind of…."

He had to admit his mother was too good for his liking, seeing right through him.

"I see."

Hiccup felt the nervous bubbles fill his insides, his hand unconsciously waving about.

"You see? You see what? …exactly."

Valka smiled kindly at her son, a twinge, no, an avalanche of heartache tearing apart her old heart. She'd missed so much of her son's life, his first steps, his first words, ….first love…

"You can't hide love, Hiccup. You have such a readable face, son. So who is she?"

Grief and regret melted away under the sight of her son's nervous blush.

"Arrr, Astrid…" Hiccup gulped, running a hand through his hair. "..her name is Astrid,…ah, Hofferson."

Valka felt her smile widen, the joy deepen within her heart. She knew the family well, she had been friends once with Astrid's uncle…until that horrible night he had died at the claws of a flightmare. Just a week later Valka herself, had left Berk, taken away by Cloud jumper….young Astrid had been but four years old…..

"Arr, yes, I remember, strong temper that one." She added, hiding a small laugh behind her hand, affection for the girl she'd once known growing into the appreciation for the woman she must have become, the woman who had ensnared her son's heart, it seemed.

"Still has." Hiccup laughed, placing a hand to Toothless' head, who had bounded over to give a bobbling, toothless grin of agreement.

Like a puppy dog he all but waged his tale as Hiccup patted him beneath the jaw and stroked his head.

"Cherish, every moment, son, never let love escape you….it's a _far_ darker archipielago, when one has to brave its waters alone."

Valka walked over to her son and placed a gentle hand to his face. through the biting cold morning air she felt the life blood, and warmth of her son. Her precious son.

"Don't ever make the mistakes I've made. Leaving you and your father has been my biggest regret."

Oh, how she had missed them so, but what other choice did she have…..

END

Eliana Robinson

18/4/17

CREATION DATE – 18/4/17

PUBLISH DATE – 21/4/17

 _A Mother's Advice_ _Disclaimer_

A MOTHER'S ADVICE **\- is a mini Fanfiction of HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON I do not own the characters or original plotline.**

 **This story is** _NOT_ **for official publication or profit.**

A MOTHER'S ADVICE **is a mini fanfic in celebration of the HTTYD second year Anniversary for me and is purely meant as entertainment.**

 **CREATION DATE – 18/** **4** **/17**

 **PUBLISH DATE – 21/** **4/17**

A part of the "Dragon Adventures" Series By Eliana Robinson

 **Secret** : when HTTYD first came out in my city, I saw the poster at the movies and thought it looked alright, but oddly enough I never saw it, or had any other thought about it, after that one instance…..4 yrs later I saw again a brief advertisement for the second film….amazingly though, it was still not until April 22nd 2015 that I first ever got to see anything of Dragons.

This incredible batch of idiocy, and just warped luck has recently been dubbed the "Blindsided Years"

Thor only knows how I could be so oblivious for so long….then to discover an old friend had seen it, thought I would like it…but _never_ mentioned it….I guess it needed to come into my life at that precise, desperate, broken moment when I needed a life line the most, for that I'll be forever grateful….however I'll always feel like a mutton head for the extensive, 5yrs worth of the

"Blindsided Years"

Feel free to laugh at me. …I do frequently :)


End file.
